


Pokeboy Boy Queen Beauty Pageant

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Premature Ejaculation, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Calem and an ensemble of other trainers have been forced to crossdress in front of a crowd of hundreds! Can Calem make it out of the competition with his heterosexuality in tact? Or will he bend and break underneath the weight of May’s saucy forbidden fun?





	Pokeboy Boy Queen Beauty Pageant

_Dear May,_

_I’m your biggest fan! The way you so masterfully coordinate your Pokemon is breathtaking! Every time I see you in a contest, my heart skips a beat! I caught word of your special competition for super fans and wanted to see if I had what it takes to get in. I’d love to get in and prove I’m your biggest fan of all!_

_Sincerely,_   
_Calem_

 

* * *

 

 

Calem didn’t expect too much to come about from his letter. Getting a chance to meet that mini skirt toting, luscious lipped coordinator May and participate in her special “secret mystery competition” seemed like such a far off wild dream. Still, it took little effort for him to toss a letter her way and hope for the best. Maybe if he was lucky he’d be swept off his feet into her little mystery project?

The big reveal was far more sudden than expected. Instead of any sort of formal announcement, Calem awoke on the floor of a cold, hard floor.

“Are you ready ladies? The show’s about to begin!” A distance voice cheered.

Calem rose from the ground in the pitch black of some unknown room, the sound of uproarious applause some distance away. It was hard to piece together where exactly he was. He last remembered falling asleep in his bed back at home and then… poof! Here he was! He felt so very far removed from his comfy bed… where could he be?

The lights flicked on. Calem was in one piece, staring in front of a sparkling makeup mirror adorned with frilly lace and sparkling gems all up and down the piece. It looked so terribly expensive, to the point where Calem felt if he touched it he might be fined for smudging its surface. Even the little chair looked far too fancy for Calem to ever afford; the gleaming white quartz finish looked absolutely dazzling! Behind him, things were as loud and pink as the sparkling mirror in front of him. Hot, bright colors lined the back in extravagant cushions, sealing him in a mini wonderland of girly colors.

Calem was bewildered. This all seemed so strange! At any rate, he had no interest in finding out why he was here. Now that he was fully awake, he brushed himself off and prepared to leave this strange place…

Or so he though. Once Calem had fully stood up, he suddenly found his legs couldn’t move at all! Any flex of his leg and his sole sat put, as if glued to the floor! A glance down and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Only then when his gaze aimed downward were his feet free.

A glance back up… and a swarm of ghostly hands greeted him in the mirror! Each looked like the semi-gloved hand a of a Mr. Mime mixed with the pointed horror of a Haunter. They looked totally menacing hovering right before Calem. They looked poised to strike in an instant!

Calem shrieked. At least, he attempted to. An opening yelp wrung out of him before one of those strange ghostly hands shot over his face and muffled his cries! Calem attempted to reach up and pry away the floating, ghastly hand away from his mouth, only to feel his arms subdued beneath the firm grip of these horrible things! Multiple grabbed his limbs steady, freezing him in place, he was an utter toy in their clutches!

Some of the hands forced Calem down into the glossy, sparkling chair and clamped down like binding iron shackled. Others… others took to trailing up and down his body, inspecting him with inquisitive fingers! Soon all manner of palms and fingertips were trailing up and down his flesh, poking and squeezing at whatever they could find. His palms were being held open and inspected, his neck tickled by the firm stroke of a cold grip… they’d even lifted up his coat and shirt to poke at his soft tummy!

It seems the hands liked what they’d found, and especially enjoyed their time with Calem’s exposed flesh. Without any warning, the hands started to grip Calem’s favorite coat and pants and shred his wardrobe apart! Cloth ripped and tore like paper under their heavy hands. With surgical precision, Calem was nearly naked! These hands were so strong… oh god, were they going to rip him to shreds next!?

Thankfully, that answer seemed to be no. Once those ghastly hands had shredded his pants, ripped his coat to pieces, tore open his shirt and absorbed all his clothing into a void to nowhere… they stopped! Calem was left completely naked but thankfully still in one piece. The hands backed away and let Calem idley gaze at his exposed body. He seemed free to stand up, free to finally offer some sort of counterattack.

With his body free of the ghost hands’ grips, Calem spun around and confronted his attackers directly. They hung unflinching as he stared their way. They looked… prepared. It felt as if whatever easy peace was hanging right now could be shattered at a moments notice. Calem just hoped it’d be enough time to escape. He nudged his chair aside, stood and…

Aaah! The hands descended once more!

Instead of binding Calem powerless back to his chair, this time the hands opted to play with Calem like a rag doll. A mass of hands swarmed over the ends of his limbs, gripping his own open palms and legs in their merciless swarm. Calem tried to resist as best he could, wildly kicking and tugging to shake free… but no! Nothing worked! The hands held him steady with their iron grip even as he began to slowly levitate off of the ground!

Calem’s head was the only part of his body held steady, two hands clamped on his skull and chin respectively so he had an uninterrupted view of the mirror to see what was happening. What horror could possibly await him now!? What evil were they going to bestow on him!?

The answer came soon enough. The ghost hands prepared Calem for the horror of… girly clothes! Before Calem even knew what was happening, a fresh pair of silky white panties were around his ankles, then yanked up high around his thighs! Just as Calem thought he was going to scream in embarrassment, the next garment knocked the wind right out of him! A frilly corset wrapped around his chest. One firm, tight squeeze and Calem had an instant svelte waist perfect for dressing up! The sudden blow to the gut disarmed Calem enough for the rest of the hands to move in and finish the job. Purple fabric descended in mass to coat the poor boy in a lavish dress! Calem shut his eyes and waited for it all to end.

And when all the hands were done, when all their work was apparently over and Calem could feel his arms and legs able to move again… Calem opened his eyes to quite the sight! Staring back at this in the mirror was an unfamiliar lady, looking like a long lost sibling to his region’s famous Battle Maison chatelaines. An extravagant dark violet top hat in the shape of a rose, naked shoulders and a flat bust with elbow length gloves, a fantastical ball gown that seemingly stopped caring after covering his crotch… Oh god, it was him!

One last degrading tweak to his outfit descended on the poor boy before everything was ready. A final ghost hand ensemble gripped ahold of his head once more and put the final touches on his much. Glossy purple lipstick, dark magenta eyeshadow, carefully applied eye liner, and tons of pale makeup to make his skin look like a proper Kalos beauty! Calem was suddenly a total diva!

“Get back!” Calem finally roared with rage, swatting at the last of the hands. “Get b-WHOA!”

Calem found walking, let alone fighting anything was suddenly a herculean ordeal now that his feel were locked in a pair of shiny high heels. Before he could regain his balance, the hands descended into the shadows of the room and vanished.

The lights blacked out. Calem was left alone to rummage around the pitch black room. The only source of light was a faint pink gleam glowing from underneath the exit to the dressing room. There seemed to be nowhere to go but out of the room. Slowly but surely, Calem made it to the exit to see if there was any escape.

A pink spotlight shined in the darkness some distance away. Faint mutters seemed close by. Calem trotted forward towards the shining beacon as best he could. It was certainly a task trying to navigate in this girly clothing for the first time. Trotting around in high heels with the weight of this outfit, balancing the extravagant plume of his gown, AND finding the body strength to do this all while having his gut constrained by a tight corset was an immense challenge. It was like wading through quicksand on stilts! Though, he continued, steadily ambling towards those lights to see if there was any help…

Calem finally made it to the pink spotlight, standing underneath it. He tilted his gaze upward, and saw a stage light projecting the glow. Then… suddenly its sister lights turned on! The darkness all around him vanished in an instant as big, booming lights of yellow, pink, and white lit up everything around him! Suddenly, the small shadowy room looked bigger. A lot, lot, LOT bigger! The shadows before him revealed their true form under the bright light shining from above. It was an audience! People! Hundreds of them!

The lights all aimed at Calem to show off Calem’s girly dress. Bubbly music started playing. Television screens all around the theater gave a close up of his shocked face! The crowd roared! Hundreds of women were cheering, giggling, and laughing at Calem!

“Ladies and gentlemen!” A familiar booming voice roared. “Welcome to our first ever Boy Queen Beauty Pageant!”

Trotting onto the stage in her unmistakable pop idol outfit was none other than the super star Pokemon coordinator herself, May! Nothing quite got the viewers like that super flashy, midriff-baring get up with a frilly mini skirt to match, especially when she rocked her hips in her favorite cat walk. She blew kisses and waved to the crowd of insatiable ladies as she approached the blushing boy beauty trembling on the stage.  
“Wow, what a looker! Doesn’t he just make the best girl, folks?” May asked. “So, do you think you’re going to win it all?”

Calem responded the only way he could “Wh-what’s going on!?”

May giggled. “C’mon! I thought you were a smart lady, not a total bimbo! Isn’t it obvious? You wanted to participate in that super fan contest, right? I got your letter and everything!”

May pulled out Calem’s very letter he’d sent her, the camera zooming in a tad to show off a few few details.

“Man, you know you can tell a lot by a person’s handwriting, right?” May started. “And when I read this letter, all I could think about was just how fragile and petitie your little words are! Oh, what boy pays that much attention to this stuff!? Hahahaha!”

The crowd laughed loud and hard alongside May. Calem couldn’t find the will to spit out an answer, even for such a stupid thing like how his handwriting looked! It felt like he was in a nonsensical nightmare!

“Also like… 95% of my demographic is female. So seeing I had a fan like this that was a boy who wanted to participate in my super fan contest was shocking! Oh, I knew I had to pick you up and pit you against the rest of the flaming boys who like my show! So that’s why you’re here, you’re one of the first contestants for our first ever Boy Queen Beauty Pageant! Everyone in the Stadium is going to know how unbelievably gay you are!

The crowd cheered, rubbing in May’s slicing taunts deep into Calem’s skin. Calem thought he knew what emotions like shame and embarrassment felt like. They were simple sensations, obviously. Little biting itches that made you hate some prior action that lasted for a few moments before fading away. Oh, but now, before this massive crowd of people, he learned what exactly these emotions really were. Embarrassment bad enough to make you want to hold your face in your hands just to hide it away. Calem was paralyzed. All he could do was hold his hands in his face and mumble that none of that was true!

“Though… we can’t throw out one possibility.” May added. “Maybe, just maybe, all you really liked about my show were all the shots of my ass and tits. Maybe you wanted to kiss me. Maybe you wanted to FUCK me!”

The crowd cooed and giggled at May’s words. “Maybe what you wanted most of all was to spread my legs open and fuck me stupid, right? Well, cheer up then honey! If that’s you, you’ve got a chance to prove you’re not a girly homo and really a super strong stud! If you can beat the rest of the boys here in our little competition, you’ll get to fuck the one and only me!”

May flashed her ass towards the crowd, giving it a firm spanking. The crowd gave all sorts of whistles and yells in response.

“And for our losers? We’ll take mercy on our runner up, sure. If you’re man enough to get that far, you deserve a bit of privacy. Oh, but for our bottom four, each one is getting their own little photo shoot where they show the WHOLE WORLD just how gay they are! Oral, anal, dildos, vibes, gangbangs, circlejerks, frotting, handholding! The full gauntlet of sexual depravity, all at the hands of bigger, stronger, real men!”

Again, the crowd clamoured and roared in enthralled delight. Yet, despite May’s best attempt at explanation, there were still so many looming questions. “What about the ghost hands from earlier!? What was that all about!?”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s just our pretty ‘handy’ ensemble of channelers doing their work. They’re in the rafters so you’ll never really see them!” May elaborated.

“What about all these people!? Aren’t they all going to see me humiliate myself regardless!?”

“Oh, don’t worry! This isn’t being televised, so they’re the only ones seeing everything. At any rate, everyone will know just how manly you are when we fuck LIVE ON STAGE! There’s no chance they’ll think you’re some wimpy girly loser when you pound me in front of all of them!”

Yet again, the crowd replied with saucy murmurs and cheers. Calem still couldn’t believe any of this. This all barely made sense! How was any of this legal!? Was May just that filthy rich from contest coordination? At any rate, it seemed Calem simply had to go with it and hope for the best. If he didn’t, he’d be on the receiving end of an ocean of horrible cocks!

“Now, that’s enough of elaboration. It’s time for more girly boys!” May shouted to the crowd. “Madame Calem is our first contestant of the night. Next up is… High-Flying, High Riding Cheren!”

Calem looked to his left to see who exactly he’d be sharing the spotlight with today. Calem honestly thought he’d have the most embarrassing outfit of anyone here, that nothing possibly could be worse than getting dolled up to look like one of the his region’s maison maids… He’d never been so wrong in his life!

The opposite end of female fashion, scandalous skin rather than extravagant dresses, trot onto the stage as awkwardly as its knee high heeled boots could carry it. Calem recognized this outfit. Wasn’t this… wasn’t this the outfit that one really risque gym leader wore? The Unova Flying-type specialist Skyla, the one that was constantly in the news being accursed of riding guys by their cockpit whenever they blacked out? This was the look, definitely. Short shorts thin and high up enough to feel the vibrations of lift off, pointless blue straps showing off an excess of midriff, a top with sky blue long sleeves leaving the arms the most modestly dressed part of the wardrobe… all attached to a flustered boy’s head adorned in glasses, eyes watching his feet so he didn’t fall over.

Poor Cheren had been wrapped in the garb of one of Unova’s sexiest icons and didn’t know how to handle it. Just moving was a struggle, let alone doing anything functional. His dolled up pale face with a bright red coating of lipstick was in constant danger of kissing the floor! Being all high up on high heels for the first time meant his upper half was constantly trying to balance itself, always on the verge of tipping over and crashing. The crowd loved it. Every little step that leaned just a bit too far had the mass of the crowd in uproar waiting for Cheren’s juicy ass to plummet onto the stage. No luck, this time. He had a shred of his pride intact.

“Don’t crash, pilot boy!” May taunted.

“I-I’m trying!” Cheren wailed, fighting back tears from the merciless crowd’s teasing.

May continued, introducing the next contestant “Next up, a normally svelte Steel-type specialist now dressed for fun on the sidelines of the gridiron. Give a big cheer for School Spirit Steven!”

Two terribly flashy and impractical outfit were the first to come out on the stage. The next contestant’s outfit though? Perfect function paired with ample flavor. The boys on stage could hear the next contest entry approaching before they could see him, the unmistakable sound of a rubber shoe sole on slick wood echoing down from far away. Finally the next contestant emerged, flaunting an outrageous bright yellow cheerleader outfit and pom-poms! The crowd was in uproar all over against as freshly shaven legs trot towards the other contestants.

Steven looked a tad older than the boys, a bit of extra height paired with a slick silver hairdo seemed like he’d normally be a total heartthrob in a nice suit. Right now though? That natural pretty boy face was dolled up in enough flashy orange lipstick and eyeshadow to make him look more like a lady and less a lady killer. The matching pom poms and bow in his hair didn’t help either. No, he looked so horribly out of his element. His nerves of steel were rusting with the stadium air conditioning tickling his mostly naked thighs and exposed cheerleader panties. The suave champ of Hoenn looked mortified!

“I never watched this show for the costumes, honest!” Steven complained. “I just… I just had it on in the background at the Pokemon league!”

“Ah, so that’s why you sent in a letter saying my show was your favorite?” May teased.

Stephen clammed up, without an answer.

“Next up is our fun loving girl next door of the group” transitioned May. “Nothing beats a hometown breeze for our next entry, Caring Rival Silver!”

Next on came a fiery red headed boy, one with a scowl so intense you could physically feel his hatred radiating off of him. Oh, but among all that angry snarling and glaring, was nothing more than the cutest little sugar butt of a brat the stage had seen yet! Some of that wild red hair was visible, sure, but most of it was covered beneath the towering poofy top of Silver’s ridiculous hat! The marshmallow white headpiece was adorned with the cutest little cherry bow to make him look just too precious! Oh, and with all that, somehow those masterful stylists had tied up whatever free hair he had into adorable dual pigtails, sprouting out from the back of his on either side. It all really took the edge off Silver’s unflinching death stare. With all that, he looked way less like a guy ready to cut a throat and more like the grumpiest little princess in the theater.

What sort of outfit would support such an adorable face? Only the finest in girl’s fashion straight from his hometown! A long sleeve shirt with that same flair of red mixed with what looked like overalls made up the rest of his outfit, fitted with a matching purse, of course. The only real flair added to Silver’s impressive look was the overalls flat out giving up at the waist and flaring out into a sad excuse for a skirt hemline. His panties were fully visible to the crowd, showing everyone the little Teddiursa face on his underwear bulge with a final zoom in!

“You look adorable, sweetie!” May remarked.

Silver was absolutely smoldering. “I’m going to kill you al-AAH!”

May interrupted his nasty insult before it even began with a firm slap against his bottom. The steamed red head shut up and obediently stepped in line with the rest of the competition’s contestants.

“What’s a good family without a nice sister around? Next up, we have the oh so adorable little sister Gladion!”

Silver was angry and embarrassed, doubtlessly. Enough rage was pumping through his blood to keep the whole stadium warm and giggling. Oh, but that unbridled rage wasn’t exactly unique to that spicy red head alone. No, the next contestant looked just as intense under his cute little wardrobe!

Out stepped Gladion, adorned in all his girlish beauty. May had been so utterly cruel choosing his outfit. He came adorned in one of his sister’s old outfits from when she was but a girl! Out before the crowd he strut in a corrupt version of his sister Lillie’s unmistakable Nihilego-esc outfit. There wasn’t much to it different; though that still had the spectacle of a young adult guy putting on clothes designed for a girl. It was a snug fit that held fast to Gladion’s body, and yet another hemline in the long list that allowed for panty shots if he so much as walked. One of his sister’s big sun blocking hats sat atop his head; effective at blocking tropical sunlight sure, but not nearly as much help at all against the ruthless glares of the merciless crowd. It did partially conceal his face and make it difficult for all those ladies to look at his make over… until he stumbled for a second in heeled boots and the garment shook off.

Gladion’s makeover mug was on full display for the ruthless crowd. Oh goodness, what a mismatch of moods! His hair was in that old rebellious hairdo he use to wear travelling about Alola, a page right out of middle school anarchy. Oh, but the rest of his face? Dolled up like a supermodel! Dark lavender eyeshadow with thick purple lipstick to match! His edgy set of piercings at the corner of one of his ears weren’t the only ornaments dressing up his lobes now. Huge hoop earrings were hanging from his freshly pierced ears! He looked like a total try hard beauty queen with his androgynous looks mixed with all that makeup… if only he just smiled. Not a likely event though. Gladion’s rage was readily apparent for the majority of the crowd as he dove to quickly pick back up that oversized hat partially hiding his shame. The only real shift in emotion seemed to come when the uproarious cheering and hooting seemed to finally get to him. A precious few in the very front of the arena got a glimpse at his horribly embarrassed, deliciously uncomfortable face right before he shoved his hat into it.

“Oh, I’m sorry honey! This competition is for closeted gay boys, not actual little girls” May smirked.

Calem could hear a faint “hate you” muffled out by Gladions hat. He turned his gaze away. It felt like the boy was about to explode at any moment.

“Finally… and ooh you boys are in for a treat! Our last contestant is the strikingly handsome Playboy Bewear Ilima!” May celebrated.

The last contestant trotted onto the stage in perhaps the most blatantly sexual costume of all. He seemed to be the most cool and collected among the group of boys. The final contestant would have no timid steps onto the stage, nor a smoldering trot banging angry feet against plywood. No, he seemed to know who he was and what he liked. Judging by the way he was walking, he knew how to flaunt it too.

Hot pink heels led up to squeezable boy thighs wrapped in black stockings, swaying hypnotically with every step. A one piece get up in that same outrageous shade of sizzling sexy bubblegum led up the boy’s body before ending just a short ways past his nipples. Naked shoulders, pits, and arms showed off that spotless, perfectly tanned cider brown skin to everyone in the concert hall as he blew the audience kisses. He was the only boy of the group seemingly without huge amounts of makeup on, just a pair of fake Bewear ears and tail on him as accessories. Still, the effort to keep that face looking pretty must have been a far bigger a labor than any beauty prep the other boys had gone through. His skin, his combed pink hair, his sparkling eyes, he was perfect!

Ilima made his entrance. The Normal-type efficienado had no reservations flaunting his charms before anyone. He could be in his study wear, this playbunny-esc costume, or butt naked. He was going to flaunt himself loud and proud! The tone of the crowd shifted suddenly. It felt less now like hordes of women mocking cute boys and more a pack of giddy teenagers seeing a boy band take the stage. He was living proof silly designations like straight and gay had no weight when the ass of a succulent soft faced dreamboat entered the stage. There’d be nothing but red blooded arousal around his glamorous charm, the only real difference would be if your pants were damp or tented.

The other five boys look completely baffled by Ilima’s outstanding show of glamour and confidence. Just for a moment, that deep sense of embarrassment drained out of them. A whole wellspring of strange emotions popped up, the second cleave at the boy’s heterosexuality after their frilly, girly costumes. They all liked May, sure. They thought she was cute and they’d love a simple date with her. But Ilima… the boys couldn’t take their eyes of him.

Ilima’s face turned away from the adoring crowd towards the absorbent stares of the other boys. All of them attempted to turn their gaze in time before Ilima noticed. All of them succeeded, save the tad too slow Cheren. He didn’t get the luxury of letting those funny feelings swirl around inside quietly him like the rest of the boys. No, Ilima was greeting his stare head on. Smiling. Demanding he address that surge of emotion right now.

“Uh-uhm… N-nice… tail.” Cheren finally spat out.

Ilima’s face lit up, charming smile shining bright. “Oh, you like it?”

Ilima closed his eyes and reached his arms behind him. For just a second he winced, before letting out an audible sigh. From behind his back came the cute little Bewear tale at the end of the largest buttplug any of the boys had ever seen.

“I can let you try it on if you’d like!” Ilima insisted.

That was enough of a shock to invoke a physical reaction out of Cheren. The boy jittered back, sending him just enough off balance in his wobbly feels to go careening backwards into Calem! Calem couldn’t support the boy in his dainty little maison outfit. The two went reeling back onto the ground with a loud thud!

The audience was laughing even harder from the clumsy crossdresser’s affairs. More ghostly hands materialized

“Scarey, huh boys? Maybe you ought to hold each other tight for safety?” May taunted.

There was partial truth there. All but Ilima felt like they wanted to hug someone for safety in the face of this cackling void of people.

May spread her arms and yelled into her mic. “Now onto the first round of the Boy Queen Beauty Pageant!”

 

* * *

 

 

A swarm of hands materialized suddenly above the boys, swirling in an ominous cloud. They descended on the group all at once, evoking girly screams of terror far higher than any of them thought they could muster! Before any of them could gauge what was happening… it was over! The hands had cleared away and left the sextet bound to newly materialized heavy chairs, their arms and legs bound by iron shackles!

“The first round is the endurance round! If you want to fuck a lady like me, you need the stamina to keep up! This first competition is to make sure you don’t have the endurance of a little girl!” May announced.

One last time, more ghostly hands spawned… this time carrying with them the unmistakable figure of massage wands in their grasps! Each of them sidled up to the group, one between each boy’s crotch. The heads were placed right over their crotch bulges, precisely aimed at their cock heads beneath their panties, ready to turn on!

“So, to make sure you’re a man when it comes to masturbating, we’re going to see how long you can last. The first two boys to blow their load like a horny fujo shoving a wand in her crotch are eliminated! No love from me tonight! Once two contestants prove they’re quickshot, weak willed girls, we’ll move on to the next round! Does everyone understand?”

 

Calem spoke up. “Wait! I don’t want to-”

None of the boys had an opportunity to ask for more elaboration. Right after, May gave a snap of her fingers and the buzzing sex toys were off and running!

Calem was bewildered by the sensation. He’d had many a lonely night where he’d kept to quietly jerking off, but never once experimented with what stimulating his head alone might feel like. The buzzing plastic against his cockhead through his panties felt odd to start. Like a blunt, ineffective tickle. Yet, as time went on, as that rhythmic shaking pressed against his flesh and teased it with its little twiddles… Calem could feel himself chub up. He was starting to enjoy this! Oh no, was he going to be the first one of the contestants out!?

Calem was so preoccupied focusing on the unsettling pleasure of this penile stimulation, he didn’t have the time to see how the other boys were taking it. Cheren seemed to be reduced to that state of begrudgingly loving that tickle not far after Calem. He was the first of the boys to start audibly groaning and sighing in discomfort from the ruthless vibrations! Gladion was fidgeting just a bit in his seat, a steadily growing silent frown indicating he too was starting to like this all a bit too much. Silver tried his very best to play it cool, turning his gaze to the side in an attempt to take his mind off the undeniably enjoyable sensation between his legs. Steven seemed to be the most stone cold of the group, showing no signs of breaking worse than a slightly longer shut of his eyes. And Ilima? Ilima was shoving the hand deeper against his crotch so he could enjoy the sensation even more.

May and the crowd spectated in adoration as they watched the ensemble of boys melt under the weight of a harsh Hitachi. Cameras zoomed in close on faces, trying to capture those unmistakable moments where the boys’ strength was fading and they were genuinely enjoying the stimulus. Perhaps if they were left alone without anything else to focus on, they’d be able to hold on for a long while longer. Maybe they’d be able to outlast everyone if simply no one interrupted their focus and forced them to acknowledge the heavenly vibe strapped to their cockheads. Of course, May wasn’t having any of that!

“We’ve gone a full two minutes now and none of our boys have popped!” May jubilated. “You can really see the cracks on their faces now! Look at ‘em SWEAT! They LOVE it!”

The crowd thundered at May’s taunts, eager to make the boy’s flinch and lose focus any way they could.

May got a bit closer to the sextet of boys soon after, bearing her mic in front of her, “It’s time to interview our contestants! Let’s see just how well they’re holding out!”

First up on to the mic was Silver, a microphone thrusting into his face before her could make heads or tails of what was happening. May zoomed in close into his personal space before finally asking her question.

“So, Silver! How does it feel knowing you’re going to be the first contestant to cum like a girl and lose completely~?” May asked.

“Th-that’s…” Silver’s focus held strong as he answered May. “That’s a l-loaded question!”

“The only load here is the one you’re going to spurt into your panties. Be sure to groan nice and loud when you finally jizz, okay~?” May continued.

May gave Silver a few demeaning pats on the head before moving on to the next contestant. The ravenous crowd immediately twisted into ecstatic screams as May next approached Ilima’s chair. Ilima was guiding the ghost hand to sink the vibrator as deep as it could into his costume to give him the best stimulus.

“Gosh! Having fun I take it?” May asked the boy.

Ilima smiled bright “You didn’t cheap out with these! These give you a real good shake. Of course, it’s not quite as powerful as the wand I have back at home…”

Screams erupted from the crowd at Ilima casually revealing his masturbation habits. The sensational soft boy seemed immune to any teasing; this whole competition seemed as at home as if Ilima was masturbating in his own room! May giggled to shruge the response off and headed towards her next contender of choice: a very red in the face, focused Cheren.

“How do you like it Cheren? It feels soooo good, right?” May asked, voice lathered in an intoxicatingly sultry tone.

“N-nnggh... ” was all Cheren could muster as a response.

“Hmm~? Care to have some clearer commentary? Why don’t you tell us all how amazing it feels? How wonderful does it feel to jill off? How close are you to-”

“C-cumming! I’m… O-oooh my gooood~!” Cheren wailed!

That was it. Cheren had lost! Claustrophobic shots of his wailing face and his desperate crotch filled the big screen as he came like a girl in front of hundreds! Cheren’s hips thrust forward in some involuntary reflex, humping the empty air and the vibrator head desperate for the slightest feedback to rub his needy dick against. That tiny amount of stimulation was finally enough to push the twerp over the edge and cum from his first ever hands free orgasm. An unmistakable stain of wasted sperm came coating the front of his pants, showing everyone just how good that taunting sex toy made Cheren feel. And just as soon as it’s started, it was over. Cheren was panting for breath, trying to recover from his force orgasm.

May was ecstatic.“Uh ooooh~! It looks like we have our first lady of the bunch! Look everyone! We’ve got a regular squirter on our hands!”

Merciless laughter surged out of the audience, rubbing in that degrading defeat even worse. The locks holding his arms and legs in place came undone. Cheren could run away from all this horrid humiliation now, but he hardly had the energy. Instead, he slumped in his seat, uncertain how to deal with the cackling laughter. He looked back at the audience exhausted, his shorts damp with his seed taunting him through the corner of his vision.

As post coital exhaustion set in, so did the army of ghost hands. A legion of them swarmed about Cheren’s arms and legs, lifting the boy a clean two feet above the ground! Try as he might, there was no escape. The hands dragged him away to god knows where, ready to prep him for his menagere of porn photoshoots!

With Cheren dragged off the stage in disarray, that left 5 boys left. One more boy would have to cum their little heart out for things to move to the next round. Calem darted over to see the status on all the other participants. Ilima looked unbreakable, Steven looked unshaken, and the last two boys looked far more under control than him. His heart sunk. He was by far the boy most likely to cum from this constant stimulus and blow his chances the moment he blew his load!

And worse yet… May smelled blood in the water. Like a keen eyed Sableye, she saw that tiny head movement. She could feel his weakness, the agony in his loins as he tried so very desperately not to nut climax in front of everyone. May had her next interview target.

In no time, May was right in Calem’s face. “So Calem! Are you ready to join Cheren as our second defeated contestant?” May asked.

“A-aaah... “ Calem whimpered, trying his hardest to hold on through the brutal vibrating assault.

May persisted. She got even closer to the nearly broken boy, getting far closer than he ever expected. May turned about and gave Calem a nice full view of her delectable ass before slowly lowering herself on his shaking lap. There she was, batting fuck-me eyes his way, rubbing her fat bottom into his crotch bulge. It was a total dream come true and a total nightmare! Oh my god, he could hardly hold on!

Yet even after buttering Calem up so bad to blow his load, May apparently thought it wasn’t enough.”You know, if you were to spurt your seed now and ruin your panties, I might be able to feel it. I’d feel that sudden burst of heat, that unmistakable dampness… and I’d just giggle and giggle at your sweet little loser soul~! That sounds nice, right? You know you can’t win, so why not just cream your pants in front of your crush like a total wimp~?”

May loomed in even closer to deliver a killing blow. Her hot, heavy breath whispered right into Calem’s ear. “Isn’t this just as good? Isn’t being a laughing stock for your idol as good as fucking her as hard as you can~? Come on and spurt loser. There’s no way you’re ever going to win~”

Calem… Calem couldn’t hold on! Oh no, he was going to-

“Oooo-OOOOH YESSSS~!” A yell came just a short ways away!

May whipped her head around to the source of the noise, Calem too focused on not nutting to pay the sound any attention. Before the whole audience, the next disqualified contestant was whorish moaning and writing in delight as he came hands free!

Steven was thrusting his crotch into the head of that heavenly vibe as hard as his hips could muster! Apparently his seemingly iron will was all but a facade to mask his real arousal. Steven was going mad! His face was pouring a torrent of moans, interlaced with cries of just how good it felt to have his dick rocked by a Hitachi. He was having a full blown sexual awakening, learning just how good a little experimentation could be. His flexible cheerleader panties were awash with the transparent stain of a hard, throbbing cock jizzing the load of its life.

May was legitimately surprised. She would have never guessed this slick pretty boy would be so soon to pop, but she had a regular man whore in front of her! How embarrassing for her; she’d focused on a red herring…

“You’re off this time, you lucky boy~” May smirked. She dismounted Calem’s lap and left him with one final parting gift before diverting her attention elsewhere. A flick of her index finger at Calem’s crotch finally sent him over the edge. He’d lived to the next round, but his pride was still going to paint the front of his underwear.

May stood up and directed her attention to her next loser. “Wow! You look this handsome and you couldn’t hold on? Do these limp-wristed sad excuses for men really have more endurance?”

Steven didn’t care at all about May’s taunts. “I-It’s SO good. Holy shit, I need to do that more often…”

“We’ll keep that in mind. Maybe after your little photoshoot sucking off a bunch of burly football players, we’ll let you play with yourself like a girl~” smirked May.

Steven too could feel his arms leave the chair and his feet leave the floor. The army of hands had returned, ready to tug away the once proud stud into servitude as a school spirited spunk bank! However, unlike Cheren, Steven offered very little resistance to the sudden assault. He lounged back on the cloud of hands, contemplating how good that vibe would feel against something like a chastity cage...

The vibrators calmed down, sparing the boys of any further unwanted stimulation. No one joined Calem in his post-event spunk shame. All the other boys had held on. Calem’s prospects weren’t looking good at all. If he’d come this close to losing just from the first round, how was he ever going to get out of here without being a total cock slut?

 

* * *

 

 

With Cheren and Steven defeated and doomed to photoshoots as gay as they come, it was time for the second round. Calem, Silver, Gladion, and Ilima scarcely had any cool down time to recover after getting their dicks manhandled by electric vibrators. A five minute break without their arms and legs bolted down was an extent of their downtime. There wasn’t any chance to refresh, calm down from the stimulus, or even give Calem his very badly needed change of panties.The four headed into the next round uncertain what awaited them, all but Ilima worried at what this ruthless stage coordinator had in store.

“Good work out there ladies!” May congratulated the quartet, hoisting the curtains away to show their frazzled looks and ruffled drag to all her spectators. “While you may have proved you’re not quick shot little girls, we still need to test how good are all at romance! What better way is there to test that then to see just how captivating your smooching skills are!”

The stage lights dimmed, leaving a low pink light to shine on the boys. May posed with triumph. “It’s time for the kissing competition!”

Confetti flew and heart strobe lights danced across the crossdressing boys’ faces. Calem almost perked up for a second. Kissing May did seem nice…

Oh wait. No, there was no chance he was kissing May. Oh my god, he was going to have to kiss another guy!

Calem yelped, causing a wave of giggles to course out of the crowd. Gladion and Silver darted their eyes back and forth, trying to get a grasp on the fact they were about to kiss one of the other boys on stage! Ilima was the only calm one, a calm smirk on his face as he awaited the inevitable.

“I don’t think I have to explain the rules then, do I? The mental images you’re all getting are spot on!” May announced. “The two of you who put on the best kiss for the crowd are moving on to the finals!” May explained “Now, who’s going to be kissing who?”

All the boys but Ilima looked around nervously, trying to delay the inevitable like unprepared students in the face of a lecturing teacher. May had no such mercy, of course. She’d make these boys squirm as she liked!

“Oh Calem~” May began.

Calem begrudgingly tilted his gaze upward.

“I can see it in your eyes. You’re just acting embarrassed so the other boys don’t think you’re weird! Don’t worry honey, you can tell the whole world just how much of a total fairy you are! You get the first pick!” May boomed.

Really? Did he have to go first? He wanted to avoid having to acknowledge any of these boys as more attractive at all costs! Before he could even barter for time, Calem was yanked by the arm to May’s side, given a view of all of his potential pucker partners. He waited for May to pick one out, but she remained silent. She eyed him with an unflinching stare.

“C’mon now! Pick the cutest boy of the lot!” May instructed.

How cruel. May wasn’t going to make this a choice he was forced into. No, this was his choice and his choice alone. He’d have to think about which of these boys was the hottest. His heterosexuality was being forced to take another hit!

Who to pick then? Well, even with Calem’s disinterest in other men, it was hard to deny who the winner was here. Gladion and Silver looked adorable with their nose-biting faces in their cute girly outfits, sure. But Ilima… Ilima was hot. Ilima was temptation, that strong, toned, handsome sort of boy girl’s thirsted after Calem ignored seeing no appeal. Oh, but now that one was right in front of him, now that the soft, sweet face with sparkling eyes was smiling gently back his way he… he got it. He felt it. He knew what falling for a guy felt like. He got how heart racing and shaky and warm and fuzzy it felt to picture yourself hugging a cutie like Ilima. He saw the appeal in full. Just… he had to trust this was just the pressure of competition stirring these feelings. He’d never feel like this outside of all this pressure. There was just no way…

“Ilima.” Calem murmured.

“Hmm? What’s that?” May started. “You want Ilima to kiss you~?”

Urgh, Calem hated the way she phrased things! “I… yes…”

The crowd wooed. Some were giggly oohs and aws of excitement, some of legitimate jealousy. Calem went back to staring at his feet all the same.

Ilima certainly had no such hesitant. He stepped forward towards the other boy and took matters into his own hands.

“Hey!” He started.

Calem’s gaze was tilted upwards by Ilima’s hands, pointing his gaze squarely at that unfathomably handsome boy he’d been so afraid to speak to. In all this hellish humiliation surrounding him, gazing at that warm smile, those darling eyes… none of the crowd seemed to matter anymore. They could have been in a noisy concert hall or a quiet river brook for all it mattered. For that moment, Calem just felt warm, welcomed. Everything seemed wonderful.

And in a heartbeat, Ilima stole a kiss. Before Calem could even piece together the reality of what was happening, another boy was taking his first kiss away instead of that darling idol he’d been after. Ilima was a master. Calem needed no instructions on how to lock lips, Ilima’s expert touch made Calem’s mouth bend to his will and enjoy the intimate moment. Initially there was some panic, that sort of natural startled reaction any human would have from such a rapid action. Calem . Suddenly, those lofty aspirations of getting to fuck the idol of his dreams seemed so… dull a reward. Right now, all Calem wanted was for Ilima to pull him closer. ..

Ilima broke away and gave the crowd a pose. The audience got a clean look at Ilima’s darling mug and Calem’s bewildered face. They were positively roaring in excitement.

Calem was left.. Bewildered and conflicted. That was… fun. He liked kissing Ilima. He liked kissing another guy. It didn’t feel bad or shameful at all, it just felt like suddenly being lifted off the ground and getting taken into heaven for a bit. Suddenly May’s taunts seemed less like nonsensical jabs and more a gentle poke at some bottled up beneath him. But like… he was still straight deep down. He knew that for certain. Totally. As long as he kept saying that to himself, it seemed true.

“Wow, what a crowd! You two are a total item! The crowd loves it!” May announced. “We’re judging this category by audience reaction, I think it’s going to be hard to beat that! Can our last little love birds even compete?”

Suddenly, most of the stage lights cut off. Two hot pink heart shaped spotlights came down right on Gladion and Silver, the remaining duo yet to kiss. The audience wooed. The two angry boys looked at each other simultaneously and gagged in disgust. They seemed to agree. No way they were going to kiss each other!

Too bad they had no choice in the matter.

Just as soon as they’d snapped their head away with disgusted tongues outstretched, ghastly hands had rematerialized from thin air, right around their heads. Their cold grip latched onto both boys by the sides of their head to tilt their gaze back towards the other. They were eye to eye, unable to shift their gaze elsewhere. The two started to shake their arms and legs to see if they could breakaway. More horrible phantom hands made sure they couldn’t make any moves out of line. The only bit of leverage they were allowed was slowly stepping forward, with no opportunities to back away. The two were steadily inching towards one another.

“Let me go!” Gladion roared.

“Get your hands off of me!” Silver barked in defiance.

That sizzling anger raging through both of them burned as hard as it could to no avail. The two were getting closer and closer, the crowd yelling louder and louder. When they were only but maybe a yard apart, that rage turned to desperation as their make out session seemed inevitable. Anger turned to panic as they were only an inch apart. Yells turned to whimpers as their final desperate attempts to turn their heads away were met with hands angling their chins to align their lips. Closer and closer still they approached until… contact!

The crowd thundered. The boys winced. They could hardly believe what was happening! What horrid humiliation! What an awful act! What… What was this feeling?

Silver and Gladion’s forced oral contact made the duo start to feel a bit strange. All those revolting feelings they thought would come rushing through them were nowhere to be found. The only real thing they could feel was the hot, wet sensation of another boy’s mouth tapping their own. This warmth felt so familiar, as if both had known it for ages, as if it were the squeeze of a loving hug. Yet, at the same time, it all felt so alien, as if they hadn’t felt it in so long or this intense.

The two leaned into it. This was a sort of bond neither had really felt, but it was obvious they wanted more of it. Rapidly, that forced blunt press between their lips with just the tiniest bit of open space between their two mouths turned to real, unadulterated making out. And all the stadium could see their little transition from hating to loving it with a zoom in right on their two faces.

“Wow, what a show! To think they’d give in to their girly urges so easily~!” May announced over the mic. “What’s the crowd think of it?”

The audience chimed in with enthusiastic, but not quite enthralled, yelling of approval. While seeing the edgy duo of crossdressing guys melt was fun, it simply didn’t compare to the handsome hunk Ilima snatching a kiss away.

“Alright then, it looks like our two angry boys here didn’t put on a good enough show! On to the next round~” May officiated.

With May’s words, the ensemble of horrible ghost hands tugged away at the duo. The cold, stern hands of the officiating phantom palms felt so cruel prying them away from the other’s face, even if it was just a gentle nudge.

Only once Gladion and Silver were forced apart did the two finally realize how completely invested they were in what should have been a degrading feat. They both had the same look in their eyes, startled shock from being tugged away from a perfect moment. Most all of their rage, all that merciless anger that propped them through most of life’s ordeals, had evaporated from their boiling hot lip lock. They were suddenly looking through the world through a whole new lens. None of that old simmering hatred towards the world they’d both stoked in their stomach mattered. All that really mattered, all that they wanted now and forever, was to feel the warm embrace of that lovely, beautiful boy they’d just locked lips with.

So, they took what they wanted.

Both of them struggled harder than ever before. This sudden burst of strength coupled with the comparatively lazy grip of the ghost hands for this particular task let them actually break free. The two rushed towards each other with undying need in their eyes. Their arms opened, wrapping around the other as soon as they were close enough. Their girly panties pressed against one another, each feeling just how honest and raw their enthusiasm for the other was. They gazed face to face, enjoying a moment of perfect understanding… and kissed. Kissed with the unbridled passion coursing through their veins, tongues twirling from love at first contact! The crowd erupted. The two bad boys felt the sweet kiss of safety and security nestled within the others tender arms. They loved it! They loved each other!

The crowd positively screamed in disbelief at the display. It was like a wild fantasy unfolding before their very eyes; fractured young adult bishi boys falling in love right before an adoring crowd! The audience hardly mattered to these two anymore. No, nothing did. Not the cloths, not May’s taunts, not the sheer spectacle of letting years and years of repressed sexuality come out through a wet, sloppy kiss. All that mattered to Silver and Gladion was the other boy right in front of him, making him feel good. Already the two were lowering their hands down the other’s panties to move to second base.

May too could hardly believe the display. “Unbelievable! What incredible passion! Now, these two would have won best kiss, easy! However, I’m afraid breaking out of the grip of our lovely ghost hand assistants is grounds for punishment! You two are disqualified!”

As may announced their fate, the legion of ghost hands descended once more. The two were impossible to separate as they let years and years of built up tension pour out of them lip first. The duo were hauled away to their fate together. Nothing else mattered but the other boy in their clutches.

Calem’s inner conflict surged once more. That wasn’t horrifying or icky or gross or anything. Those two boys kissing, those two boys loving each other was… hot. Calem had an erection.

Calem could feel his heterosexuality hang on by a mere thread as he and the Alolan stud muffin moved on to the final round. Even if he wasn’t getting featured in a homosexual photoshoot for losing, he’d be carrying some heavy mementos.

 

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the last hour or so, Calem had been through a lot. He’d been dressed in this obscene outfit, been introduced to a slew of other boys just like him crossdressing for May’s cruel amusement, and seen all but one doomed to live out life as a horny boyslut. Just him and a final contestant remained. Now he was at least guaranteed to get out of here without being warped into some submissive whore but… was he really? He’d come in here confident fucking May was a dream come true, that nothing could be better than railing his favorite idol. Now though? Now his sexuality wasn’t so stable. Just from the last hour’s experiences, he’d been exposed to a whole new world of sexual stimulus that made everything before seem so… so quaint. Did he really want to plow this cute idol anymore if he won? Or did he really just want to feel the power of a firm, throbbing, heavy dick making him melt into mush and feel what it was really like to have sex with a hot guy?

The question burned in Calem’s head, carrying a heavy weight to it as Calem stood in Ilima’s presence. Calem suspected Ilima could feel the tension. Likely Calem wasn’t the first boy who’d ever swooned over him, he just had to know! Calem was left with his head racing as the competition moved to the final round.

“Now, for the big finale!” May announced. “We’ve measured you both on a whole host of factors to see how good you are at pleasing a lady. There’s just one measurement left to take… a literal measurement!”

May pulled a ruler out from behind her back. “Drop your pants, boys! It’s time to see who’s got the best woman pleaser!”

The crowd swooned in horny, giddy moans as the climax of the competition had arrived, it was time to see some bare naked man meat!

Calem was hesitant to make the first move. Showing off his dick? In front of all these people!? Oh, how could he ever manage to show off his humiliating length in front of all these laughing girls!

Ilima of course had no such reservations. He happily lowered his stockings and tugged the crotch of his bunny suit away, leaving nothing but pink panties bulging in the front for all the crowd to see. The whole complex was in uproar. May leaned in close, getting her head at level with the standing boy’s crotch.

“Wooow~! I think we have our winner already!” May exclaimed.

“You’re really going to judge it without even seeing it head on?” Ilima smirked. “Why don’t you tug these panties aside and see just how big your new toy is?”

The stadium swooned. Even May was blushing from the boy’s infectious charisma. No comebacks rolled off her sharp tongue, just her hands slowly looming in to see what Ilima was packing.

Underwear had been pulled aside. The contest swooned. Alola’s best kept treasure was swaying right in front of May’s face. Upwards of an entire foot of juicy, throbbing cock meat as thick as a soda can spilled out of Ilima’s panties half erect. Right behind his obscene tool were two plump, outstanding set of baby makers fitting to power a rod of this size and scope. There was no question whether or not he could spurt enough to stuff a woman to breaking, the only real question was whether she’d be giving birth to twins or triplets. It felt like his infatuating charm and lovely looks were all just advertisements for this slice of heaven wedged between his plump thighs. Ilima was the perfect heart throb, a complete package with an obscene package all his own!

May needed a second to find words. For a short while, all she could reply with was her silent face looking on in startled bewilderment. Calem attempted to avert his eyes to stop his sexuality from being questioned further, but his will bent and broke in the face of this startling cock size. His hand clamped over his mouth. God, Alolan boys were hung! ...Why did that get him so excited?

“Good-NESS! I’ve heard of island gigantism but I never thought it’d lead to something this tantalizing!” May yelled. “How many lucky ladies have you claimed with this cervix smasher, huh?”

“Maybe a half a dozen ladies…” Ilima admitted. “Guys though? I lost count after the third dozen~”

More hooting and hollering erupted from the crowd at Ilima’s sex history. Sure, it was obvious from his mannerisms and seductive attitude around his other contestants, but the mental image of him plowing so many guys into pillow-biting puddles was so juicy! The audience couldn’t help but love it. Calem too could feel his blood rushing from that casual announcement… as Ilima of course. He certainly would never want to feel what it’d be like to ride that beautiful dick for all he was worth...

Sadly, Calem only had a moment to savor that mental image. May clocked in his size at a full 12.5 inches of dick. The minute she had her number, he head locked on to Calem with the scariest, smuggest stare he’d ever seen.

“Ready to lose, princess?” May asked.

It looked like this was the end of everything. Calem had tried so hard to gain the respect of his idol and score a night in bed with her, but now it’d all horribly backfired in his face. In just moments, May’d pull down his panties and see the shame he’d been so desperately hiding from her this entire time! Oh, this was the worst! He’d have his dick showed off in the face of hundreds, hundreds who’d just seen his newly sparked bicuriousity! It all felt like a total nightmare. As hard as he tried, Calem couldn’t wake up and get away!

May crept over to Calem on her ankles, locking on with that same devious smug look. Calem couldn’t bear the humiliation. He hid his face in his hands in total shame yet again.

One last time May bit into Calem’s pride. “So, loser. Ready to show the whole audience your little clitty~?”

Calem blushed scarlett. He pressed his face in his hands harder, desperate to escape the humiliation. He felt the unmistakable tug of May’s hands on his underwear! This was it!

The taunts weren’t immediate, a result of May’s head simply blocking out the jumbotrons shots of his dick. May’s taunts didn’t kick in immediately either. Calem couldn’t stand the wait! Just get it over with already!

“Wha… WHAAAAAT!?” May couldn’t believe it!

 

“Oh-OH MY~!” Ilima gasped giddily

May pulled her head aside and gave the audience a good look at what had the other two in disbelief. The crowd gasped and yelled in roaring enthusiasm, louder than even for Ilima! Calem’s cock was hard to wrap a head around. He wasn’t the tiny dicked sissy everyone was expecting, far from it! Calem… Calem had an absolutely fucking titanic dick on him!

Everyone was completely overwhelmed and enthralled by this pleasant surprise… everyone but Calem himself. The boy chimed in as the expected blast of taunts failed to kick in. “Go on, laugh already! It’s so ugly and beastly, I know…”

“B-but I sat on your crotch!” May stammered “I-It didn’t feel this big at all back then! H-How did you…”

“I tuck it in so it doesn’t turn my underwear into a giant tent.” Calem explained. “I know, for shame!”

May was still having difficulty assessing what her little twinky twerp of a contestant was packing all this time. She took the throbbing, needy beast into one hand. Her index finger and thumb couldn’t make contact. It was slick and delectable, glistening with a thin coat of liquid from Calem’s earlier emission during the vibrator part of the competition. It was absolutely hypnotic, completely absorbing! It took all her focus not to just go on autopilot, let her instincts take over, and slam her face down on that delicious regal cockhead.

“Good god, this is the best dick I’ve ever seen!” May exclaimed. “My god, it’s even bigger than his! Bigger than MINE!

“Y-you like it?” a bewildered Calem replied. “But mine’s so big and ugly! Ilima has a much more attractive dick! Who’d ever want to deal with this cunt-breaking ugly monster!”

“Yes, hello, I would!” Ilima exclaimed, shoving his face close to May. The boy had gotten so excited, he’d darted down onto his knees to join May in her intimate assessment of Calem’s manhood. Unlike May however, Ilima had no reservations about not giving into his urges. Ilima was slipping his lips over Calem’s huge meat as soon as he was done speaking.

Calem… Calem was a bit overwhelmed, even to the point of ignoring the sudden outburst of homosexual head he was getting. Did… did people really like his monstrous, uncircumcised 15 inch dick? Did people honestly want to throw themselves on it and push their bodies to their absolute limit trying to satisfy him? That didn’t make sense!

Yet at the same time, this sort of attention didn’t seem demeaning or half hearted. May seemed to be aimlessly rubbing her cheeks up and down his monster girth and orange-sized nuts. Ilima was busy stretching his jaw to its absolute limit trying to drape his gaping maw over Calem’s colossal dick. Did they really like it?

May came up for air after several dozen seconds of huffing the odor of Calem’s sweaty crotch and stated the obvious. “Hey. You win. Let’s fuck. Now.”

Wow, it looks like he really did win then. Maybe he should have mentioned he had a 15 inch dick earlier on?

Calem backpedalled a bit into one of the chairs the ensemble had used earlier for the female masturbation contest. May and Ilima did not get off the ground and follow him with some semblance of dignity to his new position, instead opting to awkwardly shamble along the stage, following Calem’s lead face first. Apparently the discomfort of waddling on their kneecaps didn’t compare to any missed time not having Calem’s gargantuan dick thrust in their faces. Once Calem’s crossdressing ass was down pat, his crotch was a complete free for all. May and Ilima vouched to give the pageant queen the reward he deserved!

Ilima was a bit intimidated on his mission to shove as much juicy cock into his greedy cheeks as possible. He’d dealt with plenty of huge rods in both his endzones and experimented with auto fellatio, sure. Still, not much had prepared him for the limit-breaking endeavor that was attempting to take 15 inches of dick down to the nutsack. Even for his perfect pretty boy bod, he found his mouth stuffed with just the head of Calem’s intense meat! No matter, he’d make it all the way down! It might take a long while to weasel all the way, but he’d give it his very best! He needed to feel this hunk nut into his stomach!

May meanwhile had abandoned all formalities of hosting a competition to give into her raw urges and pleasure this cutie as best she could. Usually the winner of her competitions had the honor of having sex with her sure. Still, she usually let loose her awesome ironic twist and revealed she was packing a huge dick all her own! This time however, there didn’t seem to be much reason to fuck this cutie’s ass immediately. His massive cock looked far too tantalizing to ignore any longer! Surely she could butter him up with a bunch of ball licking and ass licking before sinking her eager dick in his fertile virgin asshole, right?

Calem was groaning in delight from the absurd display the cock crazy trainer duo was performing between his legs! He didn’t know how to react to it all really. He never thought he’d have his virginity snatched away in front of hundreds of people like this! In front of the gawking, excited crowd of onlookers, Calem threw dual peace signs up to signal to everyone having the most beautiful man and woman on his cock he’d ever seen felt just as good as it looked. The crowd roared, enthralled by the live porno. Calem’s eyes rolled back in delight as he felt the back of Ilima’s mouth on his cock head and May’s wet warm tongue in his ass!

It took a long, long while for either party worshipping Calem’s fat cock to will up the mental might to do more than pamper him orally. No, as good as that all was, both Ilima and May had titanic cocks just one step below Calem’s Kalos Tower that were begging for release. May was the first to change position after making Calem squeal from her masterful tongue thrashing. Calem’s insides were all lubed up and primed for use. It would be such a terrible use not to give him the ass fucking of his life!

With one last snort of his huge sperm factories, May arose from between Calem’s legs. She stood back up, yanked Calem out of his seat, and angled the boy in the perfect position to steal away his anal virginity. Calem was complacent and easy to move and maneuver throughout the whole ordeal; a combination of his favorite idol touching him mixed with the luxurious heaven that was Ilima’s mouth wrapped around his throbbing cockhead. He only offered more than steady moans and sighs until May yanked his head back by his hair to snatch his attention!

“Congratulations on winning, Calem!” May announced. “Now, you might have a bigger cock than me, but I know you’re still a total bitch deep down. Now, I’m gonna use that juicy pussy of yours and really teach you what it’s like to get fucked like a lady!”

Not a whole lot could prepare Calem for the impact to come. Nothing he’d ever done had really readied him for the sensation of someone else's, full, erect dick pressing against his tender virgin asshole and slowly pushing its way in! The moment May started to gape him, that little space where everything felt so different and that complete sense of total subjugation from being completely, utterly used by another person set in… ooh it was heaven! Calem was yelling in delight loud enough for the whole stadium to hear him, completely absorbed in the magic of getting penetrated by a fat, needy dick! God, as amazing as getting his dicked sucked by these two was, getting fucked by May gave it some serious competition!

Deeper and deeper May’s towering girl cock sunk, driving Calem more and more wild with every little inch that dove in. The boy seemed to be a natural anal whore; May was able to go balls deep and let their balls kiss on her first time in! Oh, but being stuffed full like a good little anal whore was only half the bliss of getting fucked in the ass. Now came the actual fucking itself! Slowly and steadily May pulled out of Calem’s cavernous boycunt until just the tip remained submerged inside him. Then… right back in down to the hilt! In and out, over and over again, steadily progressing to brisk paced anal action! The corresponding action even meant Calem was face fucking the shit out of Ilima’s mouth to double the delight!

“Ooooh my gooood~!” Calem moaned. “This feels amaaaziiiing~!”

It was total heaven. Getting fucked in the ass by his long time wet dream, getting his cock sucked by the boy who’d bent him into bi curiosity... Calem didn’t mind his girly outfit or the hair pulling at all or the hundreds spectating at all. This was too fantastic!

Calem’s introduction to prostate stimulation and the magic of anal proved to take its toll on his stamina. Just a few minutes in and he already felt so close to cumming! Oh gosh, would these two think he was lame for letting go one of his embarrassingly huge cum shots so soon? . Of course, Calem didn’t have much of a refractory period at all with his bustling sperm factories constantly brewing under him, but still!. Normally he’d think his constantly productive ballsack was embarrassing and not at all what ladies wanted but… he was starting to suspect his previously conceived notions on what people like with sex were wrong. Maybe people cared less about him cumming quickly and more that he could go several rounds in a single session? Weird thought, but maybe…

Ultimately, Calem ended up letting go. He had no other options after a devastating assault of Ilima squeezing his nutsack while May lunged in his ass balls deep! The poor little crossdressing Kalos boy had no will to resist. One final yell out towards the crowd and he was over the moon, relishing his first of many climaxes for the night! The crowd went wild, doubly so once they saw Calem’s semen start to leak out Ilima’s nose!

Ilima’s mission to take the most godly cock of his life all the way down his throat was proving to be a hopeless endeavor. Just 4 inches or so were left and he still couldn’t tap Calem’s juicy nuts with him chin! Sadly, Calem’s overwhelming ejaculation ultimately stopped Ilima’s noble goal in his tracks. So much thick, virile seed was backwashing back up Ilima’s face from Calem nutting in his esophagus, not withdrawing might mean choking to death. Thankfully, Ilima was able to get Calem’s immaculate meat out of his throat before he drowned in jizz. He even got to feel the last few sprays of Calem’s climax douse his chest with warm cym.

Ilima was in love with this all, in love with Calem! What better was was there to show appreciation that a kiss? Still with a mouthful full of semen, Ilima leaned in close and pressed his lips right against Calem’s, snatching that same passionate kiss he’d milked out of him earlier. The duo’s tongues twirled and a hefty amount of Calem’s climax was shoved right back into the boy by his own face! Calem didn’t seem to mind too much. Worrying about what was and wasn’t gay didn’t seem like a major issue anymore. His dick thought getting kissed and taking his own cum in his mouth was hot as hell so… why not?

Calem could feel he wasn’t the only one about to spunk harder than ever before as May’s moans hit a fever pitch. Calem leaned into May and let her really savor just how tight, warm, and inviting his whorish asshole was! One final thrust in and one tight hug and May was done for. Her own heavy jizzload knocked up Calem’s ass as best it could muster, claiming the boy’s insides in the name of fat juicy cocks. Calem loved it. Feeling his ass stuffed with someone else’s seed felt so… so naughty! So devious! He immediately passed the love along right back to May, offering a passionate kiss. Calem’s cum traded mouths one final time as the two made out before May’s adoring audience.

And this was but the first round of sex for the horny trio of hung trainers. They had all the stamina in the world after that impressive show of sexual deviancy up on the stage. The group kept going for well over a half hour, constantly swapping who was sucking or fucking who every couple minutes.

There was no mystery anymore if Calem liked girls or boys. No, there was no question what he was. He was a total slut for anyone with a massive, throbbing cock!

 

* * *

 

 

The aftermath of May’s pageant had long term effects for the six contestants. All four losers ended up staring in their own little smutty videos while 2nd and 1st place took on interesting lives from there on out.

Cheren was the star of his own little porno: “The Gym Leader is actually a horny submissive crossdresser!” The video featured Cheren being a total exhibitionist, flaunting his stuff, riding dildos, and fucking men for all to see! It ended up being more closely tied to his real life sexual tastes than he cared to admit. After being humiliated in front of so many people from his girly orgasm, Cheren found he couldn’t get the scene out of his head. No amount of masturbation to any other subject matter could tear away his focus from that humiliating fantasy he’d lived out. Ultimately, it changed his life for the better. After opening up about the encounter to his friend and professor mentor, the two women were happy to indulge the boy’s fantasy. Cheren’s now an obedient lab assistant, frequently forced to cum against his will at the discretion of his two owners.

Steven too found the experience of losing all his dignity before a crowd of strangers undeniably arousing. To top it off, he found subjugating his body for a whole host of men to use in “Cheerleaders with Iron Hard Dicks!” absolutely exhilarating. He’d found a new hobby. While Steven the pretty boy stud sweeping girls off their feet still thrives by day, Stephanie the crossdressing anal whore roams around the shadier parts of Hoenn in his slutty cheerleader outfit by night.

Gladion and Silver found their worlds turned on their head by their fateful kiss. The duo was an item not long after the whole ordeal. The filming of their own scene “Edgy Teen Anal Duo” only seemed to strengthen their love of one another. All those icky insecurities about crossdressing and their homosexuality were finally wiped away just by holding their new boyfriend’s hand. Just kissing was all the reassurance they needed. The two went on to live happy lives together, having too much fun picking out matching outfits for each other.

Ilima wasn’t required to do anything sexual after the competition, nothing at all. Yet, he graciously volunteered to appear in a scene in each of the losing boy’s pornos just to make sure they didn’t feel too bad about being humiliated for their sexuality. There were no objections among the four losers. Fans widely regard Ilima’s contributions as among the best segments of all three videos. For now, he keeps in touch with Calem as his premier fuckbuddy.

And finally the winner. Calem felt amazing after his little sexual revelation. With May’s help and extraordinary wealth from contest coordination, he went on to live luxuriously as the cock queen of Kalos. On the bottom or on top, Calem simply adores nothing more than a fat hard dick entertaining him every evening. With May giving up her old life as an innocent contest idol to host these raunchy crossdressing game shows, Calem became a frequent guest on her indecent performances. The final competition soon transitioned from a cock measuring contest to something more fitting for such a royal guest; “Who can please the original Boy Queen better?”

No one ever quite measured up to the original Boy Queen. Calem ruled his throne unchallenged, draped in his favorite dresses with his massive meat tenting it all.


End file.
